yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kita Kukita
This character was created and is owned by InvaderIka (dA) / swoomzie (On Wiki). Please contact me if you want to use Kita for projects or roleplays. This is a page dedicated to the information of Kita Kukita for those curious and for all! For those with a deviantART, here is Kita's original full reference sheet if you are interested. Personality Personality Traits * Sweet on the surface. This is for when she's using her facade and to keep her innocent appearance convincing to others. * Hardworking in her studies. * Can be very affectionate, especially towards Oka Ruto, as she is drawn to the club leader. * Tends to be socially awkward, so she tends to avoid conversations. Or at least, try not to start them. She even gets distressed if cornered into a small talk conversation. * Soft-spoken in conversations unless she is threatening under her breath or giving snarky remarks. * Gets giddy when flustered and blushes real easily due to it. Tends to smile when this happens. * Gets jealous extremely easily and will get volatile if it overpowers her which can break her facade of being innocent and can cause her to release her rage violently. * Tends to be possessive and manipulative of those close to her''' .' * Lastly, she tends to be overprotective, cold, distant and unempathetic to others other than Oka. Even so, she can get extremely overprotective towards Oka in fear of loosing her. Likes * The paranormal * Apples * Oka * Doodling in her notebook * Sending anonymous letters/notes to Oka * Daydreaming * Reading about various Yokai myths in Japanese folklore Dislikes * Ayano and Senpai—Ayano because she could kill off Oka and Senpai since Oka has a crush on him, making her Ayano's rival. * Being in the sun for long periods of time * Being picked on due to her appearance Fears * Losing Oka * Seeing Oka or her friends murdered by Ayano * Losing Oka to Ayano's Senpai (who is also Oka's crush) * Total rejection from Oka either after Kita’s confession or if Oka sees Kita’s Yandere side in the middle of a horrendous act Backstory Born as an albino, Kita was use to standing out from the crowd. Originally she actually used to have longer hair but she now has the bob cut instead due to a bullying incident that went too far. What had happened was that at her old school - which was the one she went before moving away much later and was transferred to Akademi High - she was bullied pretty severely by older classmates. This was due to her shy and cold nature and her rather exotic appearance (being an albino). Her hair was also very long- prior to it being cut off- and usually had it in a low ponytail which, in some instances, made some of the female students envious as they grew jealous of the attention Kita was getting from her unusual yet oddly charming appearance. This was unbeknownst to the albino as she tended to avoid rumors and social interactions and this helped give the harassers some "justification" in picking and breaking Kita down besides singling out Kita for her albinism and rather unsociable nature. Kitas "Yandere" tendencies or rather, her lack of empathy towards harming others and violence, came into light for the first and were fueled due to a fight where the gang leader had cut her long hair to the bob cut Kita is known to have nowadays - out of spite, to shame Kita as the albino prided in keeping her hair neat and untangled, and added with it by furthering insulting Kita for her physical appearance as the bully pinned her down Kita who was already bruised and bloodied from the kicks and punches, just snapped due to having enough of the constant torment day after day. She was threatened to nit tell anyone of the bullying or it would get worse, she was hit in between classes and was in so much fear that she had to look over her shoulder. She couldn't do it anymore. In her mind, they had to pay. They didn't deserve any mercy in her eyes as the harassment got so bad that even if Kita pleaded for them to stop, they would laugh and taunt her for asking such mercy. After she was finally let go as the lunch bell rang, she got up and went near the gym. Kita took a baseball bat from near the track area. She then stalked her bullies to their usual hangout and proceeded to swing the bat around in her uncharted rage, with her eyes empty of any measurable emotion. She let out a cry of primal anger as she began to strike with the metal bat with heavy random swings. She nearly beat some her bullies to death, leaving some with severe injuries along with broken teeth and jaws. Meanwhile the ones lucky enough to escape, fled the scene and went to get and tell the teachers. Kita was soon apprehended by teachers and promptly expelled and was punished as severely as the law would allow. Her family was horrified for what had happened and moved out of town. She was fifteen years old at the time of the incident. Even now, Kita retains a cold distant nature and tends not to show any emotion as if that was itself a sign of her being weak. The exception of this is when she fell for Oka, as the drive of need, and obsession for her love became her primary emotions to show. Belongings Has a custom spare uniform that she can change into after school from her main school uniform, has a pair of gloves to cover her hands and wears a puffy sailor style hat to match the gloves. Weapon of Choice Her preferred weapon of choice is an Usuba or Japanese vegetable knife. (Which could be obtained in the Cooking Club due to its usage). If that isn't on hand, she tends to favor baseball bats, axes and box cutters. Physical and Health Her height is 5 feet and 5 inches, and she weighs 145 pounds. Kita's blood type is O- and her body type is ectomorph. She has no piercings/tattoos. Her most noticeable features are her pale snowy skin, creamy white hair and pink eyes. Kita has OCA Type 1 Albinism. Since she's an albino, she can't stay in sunlight for long and burns easily, so she tends to either cover up properly or stay in the shade. Kita tends to stay in shaded areas on the roof to minimize sun constact, so that her skin doesn't sunburn due to the lack of natural skin color to protect her skin from UV rays. Relationships Friends None Acquaintances She has some other acquaintances, but she tends to shy away from them. The Occult Club Members She’ll only acknowledge them when Oka’s among them due to her rather distant nature. Enemies Ayano Aishi (Yandere-chan) She despises Yandere-chan—not because she's a Yandere but because Ayano could kill off her "Senpai" to get to her own and that would break Kita's heart. Taro Yamada (Senpai) Oka's crush. Family * Junko Kukita (Mother) * Mal-Chin Nae (Father) Crush Oka Ruto Kitas attracted to Oka's mysteriousness, shyness, isolation and dependence. She feels a strong connection to her in those factors (especially dependence). Since Kita's parents are both working parents, with her mother being a CEO in a fashion modelling agency and her father is always travelling abroad for his company between Japan and South Korea, she feels alone and she depends and starves for love. This feeling of kinship slowly turned into obsession. She is hesitant to confess due to how taboo LGBT relationships (boy x boy, girl x girl etc.) are in Japan. Rivals Kita's official rival list can be found here. In-Game Reactions Witnessing Murder She will flinch and act according to the crowd- since she is hiding her true nature as well- and will run away. If she witnesses Oka being murdered, she will run and fight against Ayano as most would if their sibling (like the Baku Sisters) or their loved one is killed (Like the Game Club members) Discovering a Corpse If it's Oka, she'll freak out and completely break down which she will mourn for her the next day. If it's some classmate, she'll run away or call the cops as any normal student. Discovering Blood Feigns shock and gets a "Teachers Pet" to notify a teacher. Witnessing Yandere-chan Visibly Insane She'll be suspicious and slightly unnerved, backing away from her. Witnessing Yandere-chan Holding A Weapon She will get suspicious and defensive when knife is not bloody but then gets even more distressed (thinking that she might be next) if it is bloody. Witnessing Yandere-chan Taking Panty Shots She would be thoroughly disgusted and back away. '''She will mourn if Oka gets murdered by Ayano, crushed beyond repair.' Routine * AM Kita enters the school grounds. * AM She walks to her locker and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. * AM – 7:30 AM Follows Oka to rooftop, staying near the rooftop doors and gazes at her till 7:30 AM * AM Goes downstairs to the courtyard and sits on one of the benches till 8:00 AM * AM Kita goes into Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. * AM – 1:00 PM Morning classes * PM – 1:30 PM Lunch; She sits on one of the shaded benches so her pale complexion won't get sunburned as she is easily burns due to her condition. * PM – 3:30 PM Afternoon classes * 'PM – 3:50 PM '''Watches Oka from the stairs near the lockers with a gazing dreamy stare till she leaves for the Occult Club and then leaves to walk home Trivia *She actually was adopted by Junko Kukita and Mal-Chin Nae as a baby since her real mother wasn't able to raise the child and was put off by the child's albinism. She considers herself half-Korean and Half-Japanese, because that's what she grew up with. She isn't aware that she's adopted, though. *Her parents had to pay a large sum along with tuition due to convince the school to give Kita a second chance, given her criminal record from the incident beforehand. *She can speak fluent Japanese and Korean but has trouble with English. She will switch from Japanese to Korean when she wants to mutter something rather toxic, threatening or just rude unbeknownst to the receiver under her breath so no one can understand or in some cases not hear her. Gallery All the artwork shown is drawn by me (InvaderIka / Swoomzie). Please do not trace or steal. Downloading is allowed though for full viewing. ' FullKitaRef.png|Kita Kukitas Full Reference Kita's Phone Information Card.png|Kitas Phone Info Card Youremine.png|You're Mine: Kita Kukita with Oka Ruto Yandere Sim Fan Game Poster Crimson Snow.png|Poster for the in development Yan Sim RPG maker Fangame Crimson Snow. Features Ayame Atsuko (Another one of Ika's OCs) and Kita Kukita Cheeb Kita with Various Weapons .jpg|Cheebs and Weapons: Yandere! Kita Sketch # 1 The Smirk and Glare.jpg|The Smirk and Glare: Yandere! Kita Sketch #2 Genderbended Madness .png|Kita Kukita and her Genderbended AU male counterpart Kiyoko Kukita: Yandere! Kita Sketch # 3 Kita Expression Practice.jpg|Kita Expression Practice: Yandere! and Norm! Kita Sketch # 4 Cheeb Yandere! Kita Poses.jpg|Cheeb Kita: Yandere! Kita Sketch # 5 Yandere Mode Activated.gif|Little Pixel Yandere Bab Total Meltdown .gif|Total Meltdown: Oka's Rejection and Kita's Reaction Two Sides To A Yandere Chibi Kita.png|Two Sides To One Schoolgirl Snitches Get Stitches.png|Snitches Get Stitches DeadGirlsCantGossip.png|Dead Girls Can't Gossip ''' Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-1 Category:Devoted Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Bisexual